God Save The King
by ErikaKvetaMasek
Summary: Ever since Ichigo got his powers back he's been having strange dreams. Hichigo is around like usual but no Zangetsu. And is that kid Grimmjow? Rated M for later lemon and swearing. Yaoi, GrimmjowxIchigo pairing eventually. Please review.
1. The Dream

I do not own Bleach! This is just a story not canon.

**thought speak**

Enjoy the story!

God Save The King Chapter 1: The Dream

Have you ever wondered if God truly exists? I have. Of course the Spirit King isn't the human's God but then again he does come pretty close. Then there's the King of Hueco Mundo. Eh? You didn't know about him? Probably because he disappeared a few centuries ago, and I definetly wasn't talking about that fucking asshole Barragon. He ain't no king. He just thinks he is. Nah the real king of Hueco Mundo was way different. Almost human actually. Not in power but in form and personality. All of the Vasto Lordes had at least some beastly aspect to them but not him. How do I know? He adopted me. Took me under his wing so to speak. I was one of the few who appeared in Hueco Mundo as a Vasto Lorde without having to fight for it. The Gillian and Adjuecha were pissed of course. It didn't matter to them that I was just a child. I had been born with a power that they thirsted for.

The King's knight caught word of what they were all grumblin' about. He reported their anger and plans to devour me to the king. The King became angry and his reitsu was felt throughout Hueco Mundo. The angry ones feared the King above all others and hid in Menos Forest. The King left the castle for the first time in a long while and brought me back to it himself. Of course I had no idea who the fuck he was (thought he was the knight actually) or what I was in for for the next few decades.

- A few centuries ago-

The hollowfied bird screeched angrily as it was disturbed from it's nest. It shook it's wings furiously and glared it's slitted navy eyes down. This powerful child just would not stop throwing rocks! The child in question just walked a little distance from the crystiline tree in search of another rock. He was bored you see. None of the lower level hollow or Adjuecha would play with him. They just turned or ran away.

The child yelled in triumph and the hollow bird flinched. Just as the child went to throw his new projectile he paused. He sweated in fear and dropped the stone. The bird tried to fly away but dropped and dissapated under the weight of the angry reitsu. The boy started to pant with excursion and dropped to his knees. He had never felt such reitsu. The killing intent and fury was just so intense. He leaned forward hugging himself trying not to scream with sheer fear. There was only one person capable of such reitsu, the King. The child was far enough from the castle that he could not comprehend what could of made the king this angry.

Just when he thought that he would have to release the roar/scream that was building in his lungs the reitsu disappeared. He placed his hands on the sand and breathed a sigh of relief. Then he felt it. A huge amount of Adjuecha were heading his way! He scrambled to his feet nearly tripping in the process.

Just in time for the stampede he ducked behind a boulder and hid his spiritual pressure. It seemed like hours before they all passed by. The whole time he didn't dare come out of his hiding place. While he was powerful he was still a child and would of been crushed under their fear-filled reitsu.

Once he was sure they had all passed and were far enough away he released his hold on his spiritual pressure. He sat down and crossed his legs.

"What the hell was that all about", he mumbled confusedly to himself. The child crossed his arms and frowned in thought.

"Why the hell was the king so angry anyway", he mumbled again, this time mad. I mean come on what could he and the others that existed in this world have done to cause the monarch to unleash his fury like that? The King himself was, before this, known to be a peaceful but stern King. He had never shown any anger at anybody. A few sparks of annoyance maybe but never anger.

The boy stopped his musings and uncrossed his arms. He stood and brushed the white sand off his even paler pants.

"Oh well", he sighed. No use worrying over what the King was thinking or doing anyway. It's not like anyone even got to see or talk to the man. He was as invisible as the salty humid air they breathed. It was even rumored that he didn't even live in his castle. That it was just an empty masoleum of a building that homeless Vasto Lordes like himself nested in.

He felt for the adjuechas' reitsu and was glad to feel that they were far away and below the sand in Menos Forrest. The boy took one more look around then, shoving his hands in his pockets, went on his way.

* * *

30 min. ago in the Castle

The King's knight walked swiftly down the long stark white corridor. He was quite pissed off. Why you ask? Because a certain group of rebellious Hollow and Adjuecha were planning on breaking the laws. Only two but ones his king had put in place for very good reasons.

"Keh, too bad I found out. His highness is going to turn them into mince meat"! He smirked as he reached his destination. The door to his highness's chambers. As it was still early in the morning the King had yet to wake from his slumber. The knight grinned this time, wide enough that if the servants had seen him they would of feared for their King's life. Then the knight frowned because while he did enjoy teasing and annoying his highness he did not enjoy bringing him bad news.

He took a deep breath and pounded on the ornate double doors. '**This isn't going to be pretty**' he thought. He winced at the thought of how his king was going to react.

No one dared to break the laws for a good reason. That reason being that there were only two and they were fair enough that no one really even thought of breaking them.

The first law was that Vasto Lordes were to be left to themselves. That one was mainly put in place so that people would quit going to their death. Adjuecha seeking power would often enough challenge Vasto Lordes thinking themselves powerful enough. '**The** **fools**' he thought. After nearly all the Adjuecha were slaughtered in the face of the Vasto Lordes' power the King put his foot down and established the first law.

The second and final law was that no child should be harmed. Since it was so rare and practically unheard of for children to appear in Hueco Mundo this law was the one never broken. In fact a good chunk of the King's subjects took this law extremely serious and even enforced it feircly. Since the establishment of this law the King had no need to step outside the castle and meddle in his subjects affairs again.

The Knight clenched his fists and growled under his breath. How on earth those idiots thought they could plan to break both these laws unnoticed was beyond him. They were complete and utter fools if they thought they could murder a Vasto Lorde child in cold blood.

The knight snapped to attention when the doors started opening. The King's sleepy voice resounded from inside.

"What the fuck is wrong this early? Or are you just annoying me again"? The knight flinched slightly at the bit of anger heard in his highness's voice. The normal smooth baritone had also sounded rather scratchy. Not a good sign at all.

"Just a quick bit of important business King", he spoke quickly hoping his highness would listen and not dismiss him right off.

"Fine. Get in here and be quick about it". The knight sighed in relief and quickly closed the door behind him.

* * *

He had been having a nice dream. It had started out the same as always. He found himself in a jungle. That's what he figured it was anyway. There were no jungles in Hueco Mundo, just the Menos forest. The green leaves and trees were foreign to him but he always enjoyed seeing them in this dream world of his. The only sad thing was that no matter how long he slept and dreamed no life appeared.

Just then there was a rustling to his left. He whipped to the side and tuned all his senses outward. Bushes just to the side settled after shaking a bit. The man approached slowly and carefully but the bush did not move. He slowly reached up and pulled the leaves open. There curled in a ball was a black mass of fur. He'd never seen a living animal from the Human world before so he had no idea what he was looking at.

The thing suddenly flinched and it's ears flicked upwards. It's head turned towards the man and said man had to hold in a gasp of amazement. There staring up at him were the most beautiful and gorgeous teal eyes. The feline (he finally noticed that it was a cat of some sort) just flicked it's ears some more and stared back at him. After a while it stood and turned to fully face the man. The man himself closed the leaves and took a couple steps backward.

The cats head popped out at the bottom of the bush and just continued to stare at the man quizically. He sat down on the plush undergrowth. The cat continued forward until it was completely out from under the bush and just sat down. Studying the feline closely the man determined that it was a preditory cat of some sort. Afterall surely humans didn't keep cats the size of small horses as company right? He hoped not.

Of course he knew what this meant. He had found his mate! Sort of. This was just a spiritual representation afterall. The vasto lorde in question was somewhere in Hueco Mundo not the dream world of it's monarch. He groaned and corded a hand through his long hair. Usually when he remembered who he was it was because he was about to wake up. He had hoped to learn a little bit more about the feline's personality first.

Suddenly the cat lept to it's feet and started snarling at a group of trees off to one side. Just suddenly a great tremor shook the jungle. The man lept to his feet, this meant that he was being woken up instead of just waking up on his own then.

The ground beneath his feet suddenly split with a booming crack. He of course had been standing in that exact spot and fell through. As he was falling he saw the cat peer over the edge and waved it a sad goodbye.

He jacknifed into a sitting position on his bed. His hair spilled over his shoulders with the sudden movement. He groaned and put his head in his hand. Already he could sense the spiritual pressure of his knight just outside his main door. He was, of course, in his bedroom just to one side of the living area. He shifted and pulled the blanket away and got off his bed. He, fortunately, did not sleep in the nude and did not have to pause to put on pants. His knight on the other hand he was sure sleeped in the nude. It took way too long for that man to answer his door on the rare mornings that the king actually awoke before him.

He slowly walked over to a plush couch in the middle of the room and flopped ontop of it. Pulling his hair back over one shoulder he reclined on the stark white sofa and sighed.

"What the fuck is wrong this early? Or are you just annoying me again?", he called to outside the door. It had better not be the second thing or he might just have to punch the other man half way through the castle. He had just discovered his mate afterall and really wanted to go looking for said mate.

"Just a quick bit of important buisness King" came the sheepish reply. The king frowned to himself. His knight usually didn't report things to him. The reports usually went to the captain of the guard. If he was waking him up early in the morning just to make a report it meant bad news. He glowered at the door, he did not like bad news.

"Fine. Get in here and be quick about it" he snapped. Using his will he opened the double doors to permit the knight entrance. The other man strode in and stood at attention. This in and of itself was rare because the knight never stood at attention in his presence anymore. The king sat up and studied the knight. He was wearing a form fitting robe with a silver breast plate over his chest. He also was wearing his chain mail pants. The king raised an eyebrow at his knight's attire. This meant that he had come straight to his chambers after a patrol. That also never happened anymore.

"What's wrong?", he asked him uneasily. He had a real horrible feeling about this.

"There seems ta be a group of rebels forming Your Highness", the knight answered rather hesitantly. The king paled. Rebels? Now? He stood and walked over to his knight standing direcctly in front of him barely a foot away.

"What do you mean rebels?" He asked this in a deep and dangerous tone. This had better not mean his laws were being broken. Maybe those primitive imbeciles had forgotten his anger from a few centuries back? They better not have otherwise they were going to get a violent refresher.

"I found a group of Adjuecha having a meeting", the knight started off, "They were, complaining about a "lucky brat with too much power"." He stated this shortly and with a tinge of annoyance.

"Meaning what exactly?" The king asked. He had an idea of course. Usually a sentence like that meant that they had a child who just entered Hueco Mundo. The second bit about "too much power" worried him though. That was usually an indicator of a Vasto Lorde. A child whose was a Vasto Lorde? That spelled trouble. The knight gave his king a knowing look.

"I think you have already guessed Your Highness". The knight flinched when the king abruptly turned around whipping his hair in the other man's face. The king began to pace.

"You mean to tell me that not only has a child appeared for the first time in over three centuries but that this child is also a Vasto Lorde?" He stopped pacing and faced the knight glaring viciously. The knight sighed and lifted his hand scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes Your Highness." He replied simply letting his hand drop. The king started to mumble to himself and resumed his pacing. This under normal circumstances would have been a good thing. However, since his knight had not apparently seen the child and had just over heard that it existed didn't help matters.

"What kind of things were these Adjuecha saying then?" The king threw this question his knight's way as he continued to pace. After a couple minutes with no answer the king stopped pacing again and turned to face his knight. Said knight had a look of slight fear on his face. The king was shocked. His knight never showed fear. He would run from his king when he had woken him on a particularly bad morning but never did he show fear. The knight gulped and gave his answer.

"They said that "We had better destroy this brat before the king finds out about him"." His knight avoided his king's eyes. The king himself froze. He hadn't heard what he had thought right? Those idiots couldn't possibly be considering breaking both his laws in one strike could they? One look at his knight's face however told him that yes they were that stupid. Hell his knight wasn't even looking at him. He was looking off to the side with a conflicted look on his face.

Just like that the king turned on his heel and headed to his bed chamber. The knight blinked at his king's sudden exit and followed him. He stood in the doorway and watched as his king started tearing through his closet. He chose his tight battle robe and hurridly put it on. He pulled his hair out from under the robe and grabbed a ribbon off his nightstand. The knight paled as he watched his king tie his hair back.

"Your Highness! You aren't plannin' ta leave and go lookin' fer the kid on your own do you?" He exclaimed as the king seemed to be looking for his chain mail and crown.

The knight yelped and grabbed the door frame for balance as his king's reitsu crashed down on him. He began to sweat with the effort of standing as the king's reitsu swelled to a furious level. He was sure that the entire castle along with the outlying land could feel the king's fury as well.

"_Of course I AM!_" The king shouted, whipping around. His robe billowed out around his legs and started whipping about with the force of the fierce spiritual energy. However when he saw how his knight was about to collapse he calmed himself forcfully. The energy gathered around him disappeared and his robe settled. The knight breathed a deep sigh in relief and straightened taking his hands off the door frame.

"A-are you sure that's a good idea King" the knight asked carefully. He didn't want to stir up his king's anger again.

"These fools have obviously forgotten that I exist or some other nonsense. If that child is going to survive I need to go get him personally." He snapped at the other man. He pulled at his ponytail in frustration. He had yet to find his chainmaill or crown.

"May I make a suggestion King?" The knight asked slowly. The king stopped looking and stared up at his knight questioningly.

"Forget the crown and chainmail. If you show up all fire and fury it's going ta cause more bad then good. That and you're probably goin' to scare the brat shitless." The kight lightly said. He walked over to his king and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Just pretend to be me and borrow one of my breast plates." He said in reply to his king's look. The king was shocked. Pretend to be his knight? That sounded ridiculous.

"I know it sounds wierd but think about it. The people know I exist but since you haven't stepped one foot outside this castle in a long time they don't think you do" he explained his reasoning and while the king understood he was still annoyed. How could they have forgotten about him? Not only that but who's reitsu would they think just went off? Idiots the lot of them.

"Fine." He agreed grudgingly to his knights sceme.

* * *

After traveling a ways in a random direction the child settled down on a small rock. He was still contemplating the burst of reitsu from earlier. The king hadn't been seen in so long that the kid didn't think he existed. So who gave off that nasty bit of spiritual energy? He could only think of one person. The Knight. He had heard of the Vasto Lorde being spotted here and there. Could that have been him, the kid wasn't sure.

He crossed his legs and arms and growled. He was frustrated because he couldn't think. The sand was kicking up and blowing in his- He froze. The sand wasn't suppose to move. It normally was as still as the air, rarely moving unless someone was moving it. He reached out with his senses and visibly recoiled. It was that reitsu! It was relatively calmer although still slightly chaotic. While it was still a distance away the kid was still slightly afraid.

He hopped down from the rock and started walking in the opposite direction of the reitsu.

"And where exactly are you going?" The child jumped about a foot in the air at the sudden smooth baritone from behind him. He whipped around and growled baring his canines only to stop at the sight before him.

There just in front of one of the boulders stood a man. At least he looked like one. Tall and lean he stood at least a foot or more higher than the kid's. He wore stark white pants that billowed out very much like the kid's own. The similarities in clothing ended there however. The man, he was sure a Vasto Lorde of some sort, wore a blue robe. It was form fitting at the top and billowed out at the bottom. It had intricate gold patterns on the sleeves and looked like it had been painted on the Lorde's chest, back and shoulders. The Vasto Lorde was tan which was strange and not normal. His eyes were a wierd mix of chocolate and gold that the child just couldn't look away from.

"I asked you a question you know." He spoke with a laugh in his tone and the gold in his eyes sparkled. The child just gaped at him unsure of whether or not he was even real.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly still contemplating the Lorde's exsistence and whether or not he was a mirage. The Lorde just lifted an eyebrow and answered.

"I am the Knight of Huenco Mundo's King. Didn't you know?" The Lorde said simply.

The raised eyebrow brought the childs attention to another detail he had missed. His eyes widened in wonder for the "Knights" hair was a vibrant and deep orange.

* * *

Present Day Karakura Town

Ichigo shot up in his bed grasping out as the dream disappated. He let his arm fall and panted grasping at his blanket. This was the third time this month he had the same dream. It was the same one each time. He corded his hand through his short tangerine locks in frustration. He didn't understand why he had been having this dream. It didn't make sense. Not to mention the child was always blurred out. Not that it mattered of course. It's not like that dream was actully a memory.

'**You sure about that King**' came a familiar echoey voice from inside his head. Speaking of things Ichigo didn't understand.

'**Shut up Hichigo**' he thought back to the hollow. Although he wasn't sure if that was what that guy was anymore. Everytime he had that dream Hichigo was the knight and although his hair was way longer he looked pretty much the same as Ichigo saw him.

'**Aw but King I'm jus' bein' helpful**' was the Hollow's teasing reply to Ichigo's response. Ichigo scowled. Helpful his ass! He still didn't understand how even though his powers had come back in full (and then some) only his inner Hollow had come back to his inner world. Zangetsu was still no where to be found.

Looking over at his clock Ichigo groaned when he saw that it was only two o'clock in the morning. He fell backwards onto his pillow and rolled to one side.

'**I'm going back to sleep so don't bug me**' he directed this at his inner Hollow who just cackled in response. Rolling his eyes through closed eyelids he snuggled into his pillow and fell asleep hoping that the dream wouldn't come back and he could get some actual rest.

End Chapter

Well there's chapter one. Finally finished it. Please review!


	2. King Candidate

I do not own Bleach! This is just a story not canon.

**thought speak**

Enjoy the story!

God Save The King Chapter Two: King Candidate

In another world not so far away another man awoke gasping. However this man had been sleeping on cold shifting sand and rock not a nice warm bed. He growled and shifted into a sitting position raking a hand through cerulean locks to shake the sand out.

"That was the third time this week you neko no baka", came a irrated scratchy voice. The origin being a tall lanky annoyance that Grimmjow just wanted to step on.

"Shut the fuck up you konchuu no baka!" Grimmjow then ripped a rock out of the sand and threw it at said insect man's head. The man yelped and Grimmjow smirked in satisfaction of a good hit.

"Will you both just shut up and go back to sleep!" Both men flinched at the angry female voice from the other end of their little cave. They glared at each other accusingly not going to sleep.

"Nnoitra stop bugging Grimm about his dreams you know just as well as I do what they mean", Neliel said stepping into the moonlight streaming in and sitting down closer to the two men.

"It's means absolutely nothing", Grimmjow snapped. He was furious that she would even bring up that particular subject. Nel just stared at him raising one eyebrow.

"Oh really, so we can't expect the return of the original monarch of this world then?" Nel asked this in a light yet serious tone watching the man for a reaction. Nnoitra meanwhile just snorted. Nel glared at him turning her attention from Grimmjow.

"Like hell. That shinigami kid was just a faliure and you know it", he said returning the ram's glare.

"No, no he wasn't", Grimmjow said flatly. Nnoitra rounded on him in surprise. The entirity of the time the trio had spent together after Aizen's war he had never heard Grimmjow speak like that.

"Oh really? What makes you say that?" He questioned the former sexta carefully. The last thing he or Nel needed was this guy actually exploding. The vermin currently infesting Hueco Mundo would feel it and then they'd have bigger problems.

"His hollowfication remember?" Grimmjow answered immediatly.

"Yeah what about it?" Grimmjow just stared at Nnoitra exsaperated. Nel just shook her head at him. Had he really asked something stupid? He hadn't seen the kid's hollowfication of course but he didn't see how it mattered.

"Remember your boss Mr. Captain-Of-The-Gaurd?" Nnoitra flinched at the memory. He growled when he thought of the overpowered albino son-of-a-bitch.

"Yeah I remember Hichigo. So?" He really didn't want to talk about the sadist. It would be like verbally raising the dead.

"The kid's hollowfication had his marking on the mask. Nearly got an arm cut off since it actually surprised me. That and the eyes were bright gold with black instead of white." Nnoitra's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. According to what happened centuries back Hichigo had been banished or destroyed.

"How", he asked still shellshocked that that brat had had Hichigo's power at his diposal like that.

"Hichigo wasn't destroyed Nnoitra", Nel began, "His and his Majesty's souls were pressed together and pushed into the stream of reincarnation", she finished. Nnoitra just shook his head in disbelief. That sounded completly impossible.

"Look can we just discuss this some other time", Grimmjow grumbled shifting back to his spot and laying down. Neliel and Nnoitra just shared a look then got up and went back to their seperate spots to sleep.

GrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiG rimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGr immIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchi

A few centuries ago

Cute. That was the only word that the King could use to describe the child before him. Said child was staring mesmorized at his hair and, well, him in general. He knew that his appearance wasn't what you would call normal for the Vasto Lorde the child was used to. He looked human and he knew it. That's why it was always funny to see people stare.

Anyway back to the child. The King did a quick spiritual pressure check and winced at how weakly it was hidden. The child would obviously need training which Hichigo could provide easily with some prodding. He thought a minute...make that ordering not prodding. Hichigo despises children. The child was cute enough that he would definetly make Hichigo wince and walk (run) in the oppisite direction.

He was about 5 ft tall which would have made him 13 or 14 in the human world. However the King knew better than to judge by human age. He had a bright shock of cerulean hair that made the King want to run his hands through it. When the child finally looked in his eyes though he had to gasp a bit in shock. The child's eyes were the same bright teal as the feline from his dream earlier.

"Are you really the Knight", the child asked in wonder and slight suspision. All the rumors he had heard had mentioned a white knight not the tan orange-haired god before him. He had to look at the ground and stop staring in the man's eyes. There was just something too beautiful about those eyes.

"Of course." He answered the child easily without hesitation. Afterall it wasn't like he was going to have to deal with the consequences of the lie. He'd simply pass the child onto his Knight's Squire until he became an adult. He wasn't a pedophile afterall.

The child continued to just stare at the ground and the King sighed. So he was going to be shy was he. He'd better get to the issue at hand then.

"What do you know of the castle Los Noches?" The child jumped at the serious question and shuffled his feet.

"I don't know. It's just kind of there", he mumbled not daring to look up and see the Knight's reaction. The man in question just sighed again. That's what he had thought. No one it seemed dared to approached still.

"And the King I serve. What do you know about him?" He asked the child. He was hoping for a slightly more complimentary answer than he got.

"He doesn't exist does he?" The King in question had to reach back and grip the rock in order to not show his anger. How could this child not know of his existence?! Had it really been so long since someone outside the castle had seen him? The child flinched at the slight rise in reitsu and the slightly audible crack from the rock behind the Knight. Guess he shouldn't have said that.

"Of course he does", the King said with gritted teeth. He softened his tone however when he saw how frightened the child was getting.

"...oh", the child mumbled, "...". He just stared at his feet hoping that he hadn't gotten himself killed. The King noticed this and just sighed for the upteenth time. **'Why do children have to be so difficult'**?

"He asked me to bring you to Los Noches for your own safety." There, he dropped that explosive and waited with bated breadth for the child's response. At first nothing happened and then the child's head whipped up.

"...what?" He couldn't believe his ears. Go to the castle? That just wasn't heard of. No one was _invited_. The Knight just stared at him expectantly and straightened. He began to walk away and after a minute the child followed nearly tripping over his own feet.

GrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiG rimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGr immIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchi

At Los Noches

"YAY", came a squeel of happiness from the entrance room. The men on either side of the women who the squeel had originated from winced.

"Can you two feel it? They're almost here!" She started to clap her hands and jump up and down much to the two males annoyance. Hichigo reached over and clamped a hand on her left shoulder to remind her of his presence. She ceased both actions immediatly and winced.

"Yes Neliel we can feel their approach", he gritted out, "You don't need to announce it to the rest of Hueco Mundo." She flushed in embarrasment. The other male, the captain of the guard, just rolled his eyes. He didn't even know why he of all people was here. It's not like they were planning to drop this brat off on him. Right? Nah couldn't be.

All three sprung to attention and faced forward as the giant double doors started swinging inward. First stepped in the King. They all bowed in respect regardless of the fact that he did not wear his crown. He didn't earn their respect with an object afterall. The King nodded behind him and the doors closed. The trio raised their heads in surprise. Had the child not accompied his Highness? Just then as the doors were about to close a white and teal blur dived through the opening and landed with a thump on it's feet.

The child steadied himself and looked around in amazement. The castle was even more huge than he had thought. The ceiling was taller than two menos grande and stark white. If he had been human it would have blinded him to stare for too long. From in front of him the Knight cleared his throat. The child looked forward and was instantly confused. There to the left stood a man who was...white. His hair and skin were both slightly different shades but still white. He wore blue pants and a black robe with silver lining exactly the same style as the man standing beside the child. The eye's were very different though. Molten gold stared at the child in amusement, the white of his eyes were pure black instead. Overall the man was very intimidating and gave off an aura of power. This was the man the rumors spoke of as the Knight.

Next to him stood a curvacious arrancar woman. She had wavy green hair with a ram's skull on top of her head. Her eyes were a cheerful violet that sparkled as she stared at him. She wore white pants with a silver robe and black lining, again the same style.

The man to the right of her was so tall that it almost hurt the child's neck to look. He had midnight black hair that was straight and to his shoulders. He was lean even in the face and seemed to glare right through the child. He wore white pants and a black robe with bronze lining. The child turned his eyes back to the white man, the man next to him, and back again. He was so confused. Wasn't the white man supposed to be the Knight? Then who had brought him here?

As the child continued to turn his head back and forth the King started to feel guilty. Perhaps he should have told the truth. One look at his knight however confirmed that the idea had been good afterall.

"To introduce you", he started, "That man on the left is Hichigo the actual Knight of Hueco Mundo, the woman in the middle is his Squire Neliel To Oderschvank, and the man on the right is the Captain of the guard Nnoitra Jiruga." The child stared up at him in shock and confusion. The King simply looked expectantly down and after the child did nothing he twitched.

"Seems to me you missed yourself",said Neliel, "Maybe you should introduce yourself?" He glared at her in annoyance and winced when she just put her hands on her hips and glared right back. He looked back down at the child and spoke.

"I am the King of Hueco Mundo not the Knight and I will not apoligize for the lie since it was nessecary." Hichigo and Nnoitra facepalmed at their King's mistake and Nel just shook her head. The child went from confused to angry. Without warning and ignoring his instincts he wound a leg back and kicked the King in the shin.

He yelped and bent slightly to the side holding his shin. Nnoitra burst out laughing as the child ran down a random hallway. Hichigo just shook his head as Neliel went after the child. He meanwhile walked over to his confused King to explain his slip.

**'Make him think you're a total bastard why don't you, honestly'** his King was mighty stupid sometimes.

GrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiG rimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGr immIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchi

Soul Society

"What do you mean he's back", boomed the Captain Commander. Captain Kurosutchi just frowned at the old man in front of him. Had he not spoken correctly? He repeated himself.

"The former King of Hueco Mundo's spiritual pressure has peaked three times in the last week. Unfortunetly I haven't pinpointed the location." Repeating himself made him feel like a parrot. The Captain Commander narrowed his eyes at the other captain. This wasn't good at all. First there are indications that there might be a quincy rebel group hiding in Hueco Mundo then a long lost monarch might have been resurrected. Not a good year at all.

"Keep watch and do try harder to pinpoint a location would you!"

GrimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiG rimmIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchiGr immIchiGrimmIchiGrimmIchi

End Chapter

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I apoligize that it took so long to update.


End file.
